It's not over yet
by prettycatchy
Summary: This fanfic is my interpretation of what happens after episode 26 of Matantei Loki Ragnarok.
1. Offspring Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, and places, they belong to the creator of Matantei Loki Ragnarok, Kinoshita Sakura, and are also based on Norse Mythology (Nordic Mythology).  
  
My first fanfic. This fanfic takes place right after the end of episode 26 of Matantei Loki Ragnarok. I hope you like it. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Offspring Encounter  
  
Yamino-kun opens the door and sees a little girl with purple hair and a big, white ribbon.  
  
"Hello. Who might you be?" Yamino-kun said politely to the little girl. The little girl opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes were glowing a hue of red and stared at Yamino-kun with no expression at all.  
  
"Come in." Yamino-kun said with a mono-tone voice, as he opened the door for the little girl.  
  
Yamino-kun and the little girl started walking up the stairs toward Loki's office. They both enter the room and Mayura started running towards the little girl all happy.  
  
"See Loki-kun, I told you that it was a client." she said happily to Loki.  
  
"How may I help...you....." Mayura started to freeze up into an ice cube inch by inch.  
  
As this was happening, Yamino-kun finally snapped out of his trance and tried to save Mayura but turned into an ice cube also. Loki hopped out of his chair, staff drawn. Loki jumped up and was about to knock her unconscious, when he saw the silhouette of his daughter, Hel, behind the little girl. Before he was about to strike, time stopped for a split second, and he was in a totally different dimension. Loki falls to the ground, almost stumbling on his feet, and looked straight at the girl.  
  
"Hel, what do you think you are doing!" he said as he stood up and walked towards her slowly.  
  
"What is going on here?" as he looked around at the blobby texture surrounding him.  
  
"I've sent us to another dimension, Father. So, no one can bother us." she said.  
  
"Well, you've got what you wanted. So tell me straight out, what is going on!?" he shouted getting impatient.  
  
"He... he has come." she said quietly.  
  
"You must be joking. Why would "he" come here?" Loki asks anxiously.  
  
"He's not happy the way things are going so far. Although he banished you from Asgard, he wants to get rid of you. Permanently, this time." she said with a crying voice.  
  
"How is he going to accomplish this? He hasn't succeeded so far." Loki said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I heard that he is going to do it himself. Up close and personal." the little girl said looking away.  
  
"Ho ho, I can't wait to see this." Loki said grinning.  
  
"How can you be so calm! Father, I don't want you to die!" she said starting to get angry.  
  
"If you are so confident, then I will test you myself!" she shoots a big ball of lightning towards Loki.  
  
Loki tries to defend himself, but instead Fenrir comes in giant form and takes the hit. The little girl shoots another ball of lightning at Loki.  
  
"Fenrir, move!" Loki shouts.  
  
Fenrir jumps away and Loki jumps with his wand pointing to the ball of lightning.  
  
"Vellmonoche!" Loki shouted. The ball of lightning was sealed into a revolving diamond-shaped glass.  
  
"Curios!" Loki shouted once more and the glass broke.  
  
"Not bad, Father. I'm pretty impressed that you can fight so well, even with the disadvantages you have with that small body." the little girl said pointing at Loki.  
  
"You might be strong, but not strong enough to defeat "him"." she said as she disappeared from his sight.  
  
End of chapter 1. 


	2. Dream Threat

Chapter 2: Dream Threat  
  
The gang are warped back to the real world.  
  
"Thanks, Fenrir!" Loki says happily while he pats Fenrir on the head, and as Ecchan lazily lies down on Loki's head.  
  
"No problem, Daddy!" Fenrir wags his tail like crazy.  
  
Yamino-kun and Mayura finally wakes up from their frozen slumber.  
  
"What happened?" They both say in harmony.  
  
"Nothing really." Loki says freely.  
  
"Hmm... But I thought I saw a little girl come in!" Mayura says hoping she wasn't dreaming about it.  
  
"It's getting late. You probably imagined it because you were so anxious for a client." Loki says looking through his window at the setting sun.  
  
"But I'm sure that I saw her with my own two eyes!" Mayura says whining.  
  
"I think you might be getting tired. Shouldn't you be heading home by now?" Yamino-kun says worried.  
  
"I guess so. Well, see you tomorrow!" Mayura says waving good bye.  
  
"Be careful on your way out!" Yamino-kun says before Mayura left the room.  
  
"I will!" Mayura said with glee and walked out of the room.  
  
Loki waited until he heard a "click" sound from the front door before he began to speak again.  
  
"Yamino-kun... You heard everything, didn't you?" Loki says in a serious tone.  
  
"Uhh... You found out, didn't you." Yamino-kun says with a sweat drop on his head.  
  
"But she was very strong to be able to freeze me, the Midgard Serpent Midgarsorm, like that. Although I still had enough strength to hear the conversation." Yamino-kun says with a haughty voice.  
  
"He actually wants to come and defeat me personally. That Odin!" Loki says angrily, not paying attention to what Yamino-kun said at all.  
  
"Ok, calm down Loki-sama." Yamino-kun says to his father.  
  
"You expect me to be calm about this!" Loki says as he got up from his chair and crossed his arms.  
  
"Daddy, it's over for now. So stop being so angry." Fenrir says, looking at Loki with puppy eyes.  
  
"Fine, let's go eat supper. I'm too hungry to be mad tonight." Loki says, so Fenrir and Yamino-kun could move on and stop worrying about him.  
  
The little family went downstairs to eat their supper and then went to bed. They slept soundly through the night except one person, who was having a terrible nightmare.  
  
"Loki, you think you can defeat me?" Odin says laughing at the thought of it.  
  
"It doesn't hurt to try, does it Odin?" Loki says with a grin.  
  
"You are no match for me, you trickster god. You are becoming a bit soft these days. If you cannot fight the ones you love, than you are not ruthless enough to fight me!" Odin says giggling loudly.  
  
"What are you bragging about?" Loki says, not understanding what Odin is trying to say.  
  
"Watch and learn." Odin says, dangling a golden-coloured necklace.  
  
"Why do you have the Brising necklace? What do you plan on doing with it?" Loki says, getting seriously pissed off now.  
  
"I'm glad that you recognize it. Why don't you guess what I'm going to do with it?" Odin says, pointing the necklace towards Reiya.  
  
"ODIN, STOP IT!" Loki screamed out loud.  
  
Loki awoke from his frightful dream to find himself sweating and panting non-stop. Loki was getting stressed out from all these sudden happenings. First, it was a girl that reminded him of his daughter, Hel. Second, he starts having a nightmare, that he interpreted to be a threat from Odin.  
  
"It was just a dream. An awful dream." Loki says, calming down a bit.  
  
"I can't believe he said I wasn't ruthless enough to fight him. Is he trying to tease me? If I wasn't put into this chibi (mini) version of myself, then I would have beaten him up easily!" Loki says, with fiery eyes.  
  
Loki hears footsteps running towards his room. Who could it be this time? As the footsteps reached his bedroom door, the door was opened wide with brute force. Loki looked up and saw his two sons, panting just like he was a few minutes ago. The two sons walk towards their father.  
  
"Loki-sama, are you okay?" Yamino-kun says, worried.  
  
"I'm fine now, Yamino-kun. Thanks for worrying about me." Loki says with a smile.  
  
"Loki-sama!" Yamino-kun says with tears coming out of his eyes.  
  
"There, there, Yamino-kun. It's okay." Loki says, patting Yamino-kun's head.  
  
"Yeah, Nii-chan, I'll protect Daddy!" Fenrir says, proudly.  
  
"Nii-san!!" Yamino-kun says, still crying.  
  
"Okay, everyone back to bed!" Loki says, getting annoyed and wants to go back to sleep already.  
  
Yamino-kun left to sleep in his own bedroom, while Fenrir and Ecchan cuddled up next to Loki for the night. The night passed by the soundless sleepers and ended. 


	3. Two unexpected guests?

Disclaimer: Here is the long awaited, third chapter of Matantei Loki Ragnarok! Ok, I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Kinoshita Sakura, and the creators of the Anime, and also from Nordic Mythology.  
  
Chapter 3: Two (un)expected guests!?!  
  
Morning came as usual, and Yamino was cooking breakfast in the kitchen.  
  
"Loki-sama! Wake up! It's time to eat breakfast!" Yamino-kun yelled from downstairs, from the kitchen door.  
  
Loki gets up and rubs his eyes, and a bit of his sleepiness.  
  
"I wonder what we're going to have for breakfast today?" He says as he stretches his arms, changes clothes and yawns while walking down the staircase.  
  
"It smells like pancakes." Fenrir says following Loki, and following the delicious smell of pancakes in the morning.  
  
"Well, let's get to the kitchen already. I don't want to keep Yamino-kun or my stomach waiting." Loki says, his tummy grumbling at him.  
  
Loki and Fenrir walk towards the kitchen, while Ecchan flies slowly and gently to keep up with Loki's pace. Loki opens the door to see Yamino-kun cooking pancakes with a new contraption.  
  
"Yamino-kun, what are you holding in your hand?" Loki says pointing towards the new item that Yamino-kun seems to have recently acquired.  
  
"Oh, thank you for asking!" He said smiling. "This is the Super Flipper 2000! It can flip 10 pancakes consecutively, and it will cook evenly, leaving it with a nice golden brown look to it!" Yamino-kun says with pride and satisfaction.  
  
"I'll be waiting in the dining room." Loki says, opening the door to the next room, which is the dining room, and his loyal, cute followers, following Loki's every step.  
  
"The pancakes will be ready in a few minutees!" Yamino-kun said aloud from the other room.  
  
"Loki-tama!" Ecchan said hungrily.  
  
"Its okay, the food will be here soon." Loki says, patting Ecchan's head with soft strokes.  
  
Yamino-kun walks in. "Breakfast is served!" he says.  
  
"Yeah, now I don't have to waste my money eating out!" Narugami-kun says happily at the delicious meal.  
  
They all give a glaring look at Narugami-kun.  
  
"What are you doing here, Narugami-kun?" Loki says, with a suspicious tone.  
  
"Oh, come on, Loki. I don't have much money so let me stay here and for free, please!" Narugami-kun looks at Loki with puppy eyes.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me, but look at the time." Loki says, pointing towards the big grandfather clock.  
  
"Oh crap, I'm late! Thanks for the free food!" Narugami-kun says, rushing out.  
  
Loki sits back down and his stomach growls with a hugh roar.  
  
"Now that there is no more interruptions, let's eat!" Loki says, his tummy can't wait to start eating.  
  
As everyone eats to their stomach's content, someone rings the doorbell.  
  
"Ding! Dong!"  
  
"I'll get it." Yamino-kun says, while everybody finishes up the last bits of their pancakes and milk.  
  
Yamino-kun opens the door to see two little girls. One has wavy blonde hair that goes all the way down to her shoulders, and the other has long black hair that goes down until her waist. Few seconds later and there is yet another girl that comes towards the door. When Yamino-kun looks at the girl that just came, he recognizes that it's Reiya-chan. Yamino-kun let the three girls come in, since it was very chilly outside.  
  
"Oh, Yamino-kun, who rang the doorbell?" Loki says, his head peeking out from the dining room.  
  
"Loki-sama, it's Reiya-san and two other girls." Yamino-kun says, leading the three girls to Loki.  
  
"Here Loki-sama," Yamino-kun pointing to the three girls, "I have to go on an errand for a few minutes, so I'll be back soon. Take care!" he says, closing the front door behind him.  
  
"Wait... a minute." Loki says, his arms outstretched towards the front door.  
  
"Oh well." (sweat drop) Loki turns toward the three girls. "Reiya-chan, who are those two?"  
  
"These are my friends, Nanna, and Frigg." Reiya says with a gleeful smile.  
  
All of the sudden, Reiya, Nanna, and Frigg change into their normal "bigger" forms.  
  
"Hey, don't change so suddenly like that Freya." Loki says sarcastically.  
  
"We don't remember everything in our mini-form, so it is easier like this." Freya says, trying to make things clearer.  
  
"We need to talk to you, Trickster god, Loki." Nanna and Frigg say together.  
  
End of chapter 3.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Sorry for not posting up for so long, but now I did! ^-^ Please review when you are viewing, I need some feedback and I feel like no one likes to come read my stories! (Is being a noobie so bad!?) Anyways, why are Nanna and Frigg doing here and what do they want to tell Loki? If someone reviews, you will see what happens next. (The same person reviewing twice doesn't count, unless they started haunting me, then thats an exception.) 


	4. Loki is a babysitter?

(Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Kinoshita Sakura, Nordic Mythology and the creators of the anime, Matantei Loki Ragnarok. Blah, blah, and some more blah.)  
  
Chapter 4: Loki is a babysitter!?  
  
The atmosphere between the three women towards Loki was tense, so tense that Loki was starting to lose his cool.  
  
"Alright, then. Who will like to go first?" Loki says, wanting to get over with the very hard to breathe atmosphere.  
  
"I'll start first." says Nanna.  
  
"Ok, I'm all ears." Loki says, wanting to find out the reason why they even came here.  
  
"Since you have been banished from Asgard, you may not know what's happening at the moment, so I'll fill you in. My husband, Baldr, has been having dreams, very weird dreams. So Odin talks to a volva about it and we found out that when Baldr dies, the fall of the gods will start to commence." Nanna says, tears almost coming out of her eyes.  
  
"Why don't you let Odin take care of him? I don't think he wants the position of being the highest of all gods to fall." Loki says, trying to wrap things up quickly.  
  
"There is a problem with that also." Frigg says, immediately to Loki's response.  
  
"Even if I'm his wife, I don't know what he's trying to plan. He has been away traveling to all the different worlds, ever since he heard about Baldr's dream." Frigg says, upset.  
  
"That is why we need you to protect him for now, until we find a better plan of action." Freyia says, to sum it all up.  
  
"Alright, but where is he?" Loki says, looking around to see if anybody else came in also.  
  
"Oh, we left him at Freyia's house, and Yamino-kun went to go pick him up." Nanna says.  
  
"No wonder, that's why Yamino-kun left earlier." Loki says, mumbling to himself.  
  
Ding! Dong!  
  
"Oh, that must be him." Frigg says, approaching the door.  
  
As the four of them went to the door, Loki opened the door slowly, so that they can all see Yamino-kun. The more the door opened wider, the more worst Loki's fear was becoming. Yamino-kun was holding hands with a toddler! But to Loki, it was a SUPER-DUPER MINI version of Baldr's original form. Of course, the three girls admired this toddler form of Baldr, but Nanna picked him up first so that no one else would hug him, but her. Yamino-kun closed the door, so the noise wouldn't spread all over the neighbourhood.  
  
"Let's settle down now." Yamino-kun says, but as he was saying that, Loki spotted two ravens pecking at the window.  
  
"Everyone, DUCK!" Loki shouts, everyone bends down towards the floor, waiting for the ravens to leave. The ravens look around and fly off.  
  
"Crap, it's Hugin and Munin. Nanna and Frigg, you better start leaving soon." Loki says, getting up.  
  
"Alrgith, just one more thing to do." Nanna says, running back.  
  
She goes up to mini-Baldr and hugs him tightly. Nanna and Frigg leave the house and start heading towards Asgard.  
  
As for Loki, he has to take care of a toddler, while Freyia tries to flirt with him. Although Loki doesn't know what is going to happen next, he knows, at least, that it's going to be a long day. Loki thought to himself and realized, "Is this what they call babysitting?"  
  
To be continued................  
  
How was that? Good, bad, terrible!!!! Well, you tell me. Please review, please please PLEASE!!!! I need all the feedback I can get.  
  
For those who might not know, Hugin means Thought and Munin means Memory and the two ravens are Odin's and he sends them around for any gossip that might be happening wherever he isn't.  
  
Well now, Loki is officially a babysitter, I guess. Even if he's a trickster god, can he master all the tricks in the trade to be able to fulfill this mission. Well, if you review, you will see. 


End file.
